


Is that a Yes?

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Travel, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: It’s been a long time since the last ‘big bad’ and the world was, to a degree, at peace. Castiel feels like now is the time, to ask you a very important question.





	Is that a Yes?

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com

As you started to wake up, you noticed the absence of a warm body pressed against your naked one. Without opening your eyes, you ran a hand over the mattress; empty. After a few minutes of laying in the bed with your eyes closed, you finally decided to rise. You rubbed your eyes off the sleep and looked around the room. Castiel’s clothes were nowhere to be found. He probably left for a hunt with Sam and Dean.

You pulled the sheets higher up your body, covering your naked chest as you sat up on the bed, your back pressing against the headboard. You stretched your hands above your head, warming up your sore muscles as you still tried to collect your thoughts; you were not a morning person. “A cup of coffee would be nice,” you thought. 

As if he heard your thoughts, which he probably did, Castiel came into the room with a tray full of freshly baked pancakes and a cup of steaming coffee. The smell of brewed coffee and sweet honey instantly filled the room, and just by looking at the syrup, dripping down the pancakes and pooling on the plate, you could feel your stomach grumble.

“Good morning, love,” Castiel said as he approached your bed. He gave you a quick peck on your lips, with the tray still in his hands.

“Good morning,” you returned. “I thought you went on a hunt with Sam and Dean.”

He set the tray on your lap. You took the knife and fork, and cut into the pancakes as you listened to Castiel. You were having a hard time not tearing into the alluring meal with your hands, but you still had your manners.

“They said it’s a “quick salt and burn” and that they would be okay without me,” he said as he pulled out a chair from your desk and set it up by the bed. “Besides,” he took a sit at the chair, “I prefer to spend my time with you.”

With a mouthful of pancakes, a huge smile appeared on your lips, and you covered your mouth with your hand as a blush crossed your cheeks. Not a day has passed in which you didn't thank God himself for this angel. Sweetest and kindest angel which you are lucky to call yours.

 

“So,” you said, as you placed now empty tray on the nightstand, “if Sam and Dean are on a hunt, what are our plans?”

“I have something planned for us today,” he said. He had one of those mischievous smiles on his face which you mirrored as you tried to guess what he had planned.

“Really?” You squint your eyes at him. “And what is that?” 

He quickly turned away from you and picked up the tray. “A secret.” He didn’t want to tell you any more. He knew if he stayed any longer, you would find a way to make him talk. Usually, he would be all for that, but not today. 

 

The day went on smoothly. Even though it has been a long time since the last “big bad”, and the world was, to a degree, at peace, the monsters were still around and someone had to deal with them; that someone usually being you and the boys. Lately, the hunts have been coming one after another. The hectic schedule barely gave you a day to rest before you had to pack back in Impala and drive off to another case. So, when a day off came up, you took advantage of it. 

You and Castiel spend most of the morning in your room, watching the reruns of old TV shows. It was nice to have those days once in a while, where you didn't have to hunt anyone, or be the target of the attacks. A day in which you could swap a gun for a TV remote, and boots for fuzzy socks. A day in which you could simply lay in bed, next to your angel, and enjoy each other’s presence.

It was around evening when Castiel decided it was time to start bringing his plan to action. When you finished the episode you were watching, he told you that he hid two boxes under your bed. He said that they had clothes for you to put on.

“Pray to me when you are ready,” he said and disappeared before you could ask him anything. His behavior was starting to get you more and more excited by the second, and you couldn’t wait to find out what is that he planned so thoroughly and wouldn’t tell you.

You retrieved the boxes from under the bed and set them up on the desk. When you opened them, you couldn't help but let out an excited squeal. Neatly folded in the first box was a wine colored velvet dress. Next to it, in the other box, were gold, open toe heels.

In an excited hurry, you put on the dress and the shoes, almost falling as you fastened the clasp on the heels, and finishing off the look by fixing your hair and adding little touches of makeup. You turned to the full body mirror than hanged from your door to check yourself out. Castiel did an amazing job at picking the outfit; the strapless dress complimented your figure perfectly, making you look desirable from every angle. Of course, that was the be expected, since he knew your body so well, have seen it so many times. 

“I am guessing it is safe to assume you like what I picked?" Castiel said as he appeared right behind you. He placed his hands on your waist as hug his nose into your neck, breathing in the smell of your perfume.

“Hey, I didn't say you could come in,” you said with a laugh. You placed your hands on top of his, and bent your neck as you felt his lips ghost over your skin. In the mirror you could see that he ditched the trench coat, wearing just the suit. 

“Are you ready?” he said, his lips still near your neck.

You hummed in agreement, and in less than a second the scenery around you changed. Instead of the usual chill of the bunker, you felt a warm breeze against your skin. No longer were you surrounded the dark walls; the sun was bright, it’s warmth kissing your skin. You looked around, and saw a few people walking past you and some sitting on a bench, reading newspaper. You weren't sure where you were, but it sure wasn’t Kansas.

“Turn around." Castiel, who was holding you tightly to his body till that moment let you go and took your hand in his. 

You turned around on your heels and froze. Your eyes comically widened as your mouth dropped open at what you saw in front of you.

“Cas,” was the only thing you could say as you stared in awe at the Eiffel Tower in front of you. Your eyes traveled all the way from the ground to the top of the construction in a second, and you were having a hard time believing what you were seeing.

Castiel squeezed your hand, and you gave the tower on last look before turning to him.

“Cas… this is…” You couldn't find words to describe what you felt. One second you were in Kansas, watching Full House in your pajamas, and the next you are in an evening dress in front of Eiffel Tower. That was a lot to comprehend. You needed a minute.

“Do you like my surprise?” he said, a slight hint of uncertainty evident in his voice.

You couldn't believe that he would ask something like that after bringing you to Paris. But, that’s how Castiel was. He often doubted himself and didn’t thought that what he was doing was enough. Instead of answering with words, you decided to show him; hopefully that would push the silly thoughts out of his head once and for all. 

You carded your fingers through his hair, bringing his face closer to yours and crashed his lips against yours. Castiel instantly returned the kiss, placing his hands on your waist and pulling you flush against him. At that moment, the time stopped for you. You didn’t care that you were standing in the middle of the street, or that people were looking at you. The only thing you cared about was your angel.

You spend the next couple of hours walking the streets of Paris. If someone would have told you couple of years ago that you would be traveling to Paris, you would’ve laughed at them, but here you were, walking hand in hand with your man down the Champs Elysées Avenue. 

When the sun started to set, even more people came out to enjoy the evening; the streets quickly filled with people, some of walking like you and Cas, and some sitting outside in the cafes. You could hear the sound of laughter, and chatter in the language that you didn’t understand. You felt so content. You didn’t know what was the meaning of this gateway, but you didn’t want to question. You were simply happy to have been able to enjoy this together with Castiel. After everything that happened through the years, you both deserved to have a break. 

As you walked down the street, you could smell the delicious aroma of freshly baked croissants and bagels coming from a cafe. You suggested you get some, but Castiel said that you were instead going to Le Meurice, the most expensive restaurant in Paris, for dinner. 

After some time, Castiel managed to persuade you that money was not a problem, and the occasion called for it. You tried asking him what was so important that justified splurging, but Castiel successfully avoided the question, and you had nothing to do but wait until he would tell you.

When you entered the restaurant, you were lost for words. The entire place screamed ‘elegance’ and ‘luxury’. The walls were decorated with antique pieces and renaissance paintings. Hanging from the ceiling, was a chandelier, which you were sure was made with real crystals, illuminating the entire place with bright light. As a hunter from the US, you had a bit of a culture shock. It was a big contrast from the shallow diners and honky-tonks that you and the boys frequented. 

You were given a table in the middle of the room by the ensemble. The pianist was playing a soft symphony, adding to the calm and rested atmosphere that floated around the restaurant.

As you two enjoyed the sweet taste of champagne, and the entrées, you couldn’t help but wonder what was so important that it called for a trip to Paris and dinner in Le Meurice.

“Cas,” you said after setting your glass of champagne, “this is beautiful, all of this.” You looked around the restaurant, admiring the decor, and then out of the window and on the Eiffel Tower. “I don’t know what I did to deserve this.”

Castiel reached across the table and took your hand in his, gently running a finger over your knuckles. “Thank you for being with me,” he said, “I made so many mistakes, yet you are still with me. I don’t deserve you.”

“Cas-” You couldn’t allow him to beat himself up over old mistakes, but he continued talking.

“I have been around for millions of years, yet only with you do I feel truly alive,” he said. As he spoke, you couldn’t take your eyes away from him, listening and feeling each of his words with your heart. “I am truly lucky to have you, and I would never let you go; not for heaven, not for anything.” When he finished speaking, he let go of your hand and got up from the table. Your watched Castiel walk around the table, and when he kneeled in front of you, your mouth fell open.

“Castiel,” you breathed out.

The chats and the music that was echoing through the restaurant suddenly became no longer evident to you, and it felt as if there was only you and Cas in the entire restaurant, maybe even the world.  

“Y/N.” By the way he said your name, you could tell he was just as anxious as you were. He reached in pocket of his suit jacket and took out a small, light-blue box. He looked at it, swallowed hard and then looked up at you. “Y/N, will you marry me?”

His words were the only things you could hear. Nothing else registered; not the music, or the people who were applauding. All you could do was stare into the eyes of a man who was going to be your husband. Never in a million years would you have imagined that you, a hunter, would have a happy ending. That one day you would wear a long white dress and veil, not ripped jeans and flannel shirt. That you would walk down a wedding aisle, and not a haunted house.

The realization of how much Castiel was willing to risk and give up to be with you was the final straw, and the tears started pouring down your cheeks. You smiled as you tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. You got up from the chair, Castiel following you and rising up. You took a shake breath and stretched out your hand before looking at Castiel. You bit your lip as both excitement and fear passed through your body, the latter feeling disappearing when Castiel looked back at you. In his eyes you saw home. At that moment you knew, that no matter what happened, you two would always have each other.

He took a hold of your hand and put a ring on your finger. You looked down on your hand; it was perfect. The diamond on the ring was just the right size, and overflowed with all the colors of the rainbow under the chandelier lights. You let out a choke as you engulfed Castiel in your hands. He returned the hug, his hands holding you tight to him. He closed his eyes as he relished in the moment; you were his, and he was yours, forever. 

You dropped one of your hands from him, bringing it to his face. You set it on his cheek, running your thumb along his jawline. You looked at his lips, which were parted, and then to his eyes, which looked even brighter than usual. You closed the distance between you two, your lips colliding together. Somewhere in the distance, you could hear people clapping and whistling. You broke the kiss and looked around. Everybody was cheering. You smiled to everyone before looking at Castiel. He had on one of the brightest smile you have ever seen on him.

“Is that a yes?” Castiel said with a grin on his face.

You broke into a laugh and wiped the tears away. You didn’t even have to think to answer that question. “Yes, yes, a million times yes,” you said before he kissed you again.

As the night went on, neither of you wanted to let go of each other. You spent the entire evening in Castiel’s arms. By then, the patrons have vacated the restaurant, leaving only the two of you and the cleaning crew behind. The once loud restaurant, was empty and quiet, only a faint sound of piano echoing through the venue. You talked about everything; how your life was before hunting, how Castiel ruled his garrison before rescuing Dean, the day you met, the moment you fell in love…

“From the moment I saw you, I felt that I wanted to be with you,” he said as he held your hand in his. “Your soul, I was drawn to it. I didn’t know what was going on with me. I wanted to fight that feeling. It was so foreign to me.”

You smiled as you remembered how Cas was before you got together. Back then, feelings weren’t his strongest suit. When he started to experience them, he didn’t know how to react. He felt wrong, as an angel, for feeling any kind of emotions, especially for a human. Nevertheless, despite what heaven told him, what he had been thought all his life, he acted on his emotions. He went against heaven, broke the rules, for you. 

“I love you, Cas,” you said as you turned in Castiel’s hold to face him, “so, so much.”

You placed your hand on his cheek, running your thumb along his jawline. His eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of your warm hand on him. You brought your face to his, pressing your forehead against his. You could feel his angelic strength, his power, radiating off him and covering you like a blanket. Castiel rubbed his nose against yours, an action that you found more intimate than anything else you ever did in private. You parted your lips, a shaky breath coming out. This moment felt different from any other time you kissed, or weref intimate. It felt like your first time all over again. Castiel felt the same way. One of his hands that was previously on your hip slowly traveled higher up your torso, tracing the curve of your body before moving to your head and tangling itself in your hair. As the lights in the restaurant started to turn off one by one, he pressed his lips against yours. Without a thought, you answered, moving your mouth against his. 

The kiss wasn’t a typical one, with lewd noises or naughty words between the breaths. It was slow, but more intense than usual. You could feel him in every movement, in every flick of his tongue and every shift of his lips against yours. The slow technique didn’t stick for too long though, as you could feel the need for more; you wanted more of him and he of you. Your body burned hot for the need of his hands on you, touching and kneading where needed. The ache between your legs that was previously just a sting was now bothering you, and you tried to rub yourself against his thigh. Of course, he instantly clocked you, but he was not opposed. He wanted to feel you move against his body, hear the moans come out of your luscious lips. The hand that was on your hip tightened its hold, bringing you down against him. The harsh friction of your clothed center against his muscular leg made a moan erupt from you that was swallowed by the kiss. You wanted to repeat the action, but before your sex could rub against his muscle, you heard a voice with a thick French accent behind you.

“I am sorry to interrupt,” the waiter said, “but we are closing for the night.” You turned around and saw that most of the lights were turned off, the tables were being put away and the cleaning crew started to come out. You turned bright red before apologizing and scrambling up from Castiel. The waiter said no more, shooting you both a smile before leaving. You were fixing your hair and your dress when Castiel took your hand in his. You looked up at him and he smiled. “Follow me,” he said.

He took you to the third floor of the hotel, holding your hand in his the entire time. When you reached the room, you walked in first, Castiel following and closing the door. You looked around the room as he stood behind, his hands finding their way to your hips. The room was dark, but the lights and the moon from the outside shined through the open window and on a king sized bed in the middle of the room. 

You moaned when Castiel’s lips found their way to your neck, biting hard enough to leave a hickey. He quickly soothed the mark with a kiss before moving to kiss just under your ear.

“You are so irresistible in this dress,” he said as his hands traveled up your curves and landed on your breasts, giving them a squeeze. A cry left your lips, and you reached your hand behind, twisting it in Castiel’s hair. You tilted your neck, giving him more room for his ministrations as he kept kneading your breasts, drawing more moans out of you. Your sounds were like music to Castiel, and he was growing harder just by listening to you. You could feel his erection poking at you through his slacks. You pushed your ass against it, and now it was Castiel’s turn to moan. He hid his head in the crook of your neck, peppering it with kisses as he relished in the feeling of your body against his. You repeated the action a few more times, earning a groan of your name from the debauched angel. He bit on your earlobe before saying, “you should be careful, Y/N. It’s a dangerous game you are playing.”

You turned around in his hold to face him. His look was absolutely intoxicating. The reserved and shy look in his eyes was replaced bold and raunchy. His hair were sticking in different directions due to you running your hand through it, and his lips were wet from all the kisses he left on your neck. His eyes were blown with lust, and you could see that it took him all the control he had to not throw you on the bed and make you beg.

“Well,” you whispered, looking into his eyes. You dropped your hand on the tent in his pants, biting your lip as you gripped him through the material. “Let’s just see how far I can take it.” 

Castiel held his breath as you pulled down the zipper and reached your hand in his boxers, gripping his hot and heavy member. He was hard as a rock, and you both moaned in unison at the contact. He bit his lip as you ran your hand up and down a couple of times, testing the waters. 

“Do you like this Castiel?” You gave his cock a squeeze, before descending your hand lower and fondling his balls. He gave out a cry, his eyes shutting tight as he threw his head back. He panted hard as your hand worked on his length, and you haven’t even pulled his pants down. 

“Or maybe,” you brought your lips closer to him, brushing them against his ear, “you would prefer my mouth.”

He shuddered at the statement and closed his eyes, envisioning the feeling of your wet, hot mouth and your plump lips around his cock. 

You let your breath tickle his ear before biting on the earlobe, your hand still working on him. You left light kisses down his neck before biting hard in the crook of it, living a crimson mark behind. 

Castiel couldn’t take it anymore. He let out a wanton cry before tangling his hand in your hair and bringing your face to his, smashing his lips against yours. 

You moaned into the kiss, your sex clenching as your tongues rolled over each other. The kiss was literally taking your breath away, and you had to dig in Castiel’s shoulder to keep yourself up. He started to move, pushing you back until you hit the vanity behind you. He kept kissing you, his tongue swirling around yours while his hand hiked up your dress, revealing your white lacy panties. He broke the kiss, keeping his lips only a breath away from yours. Your breathing was hectic as you tried to collect yourself, the kiss leaving you dizzy. You let out a gasp when you felt Castiel’s finger brush over the wet patch on your panties. He repeated the motion few more times before pressing on your clit through the cloth. You closed your eyes, your hips pushing into his finger. 

“Silly girl,” he said, nuzzling your cheek with his nose, “I told you to be careful.”

“Please, Castiel,” you pleaded, not caring how pathetic you might’ve sounded.

“Please what?” he said. He tugged on the hem of your panties before letting it go, the material hitting your skin.

You shuddered at the contact, a small cry leaving your lips. “Please touch me. I want to feel your fingers on me,” you breathed. 

He couldn’t say no to you, and dipped his fingers in your panties as his lips came back to yours. You moaned in to the kiss when you felt his finger circling you entrance, collecting your juices before pushing in. Your hands clawed at his bicep as he set up a steady rhythm, moving his middle finger in and out of you while his thumb ghosted over your clit. He broke the kiss, moving down to your neck and peppering it with kisses. You threw your head back, your hips moving back and forth as you rode Castiel’s fingers. With his free hand, he pulled the top of your dress down, spilling out your breasts. He licked his lips as he looked at your breasts. His cock twitched in his pants at the scenery in front of him; you looked absolutely captivating as your mouth hung open, moans and cries leaving it as you pushed yourself harder on his fingers. Your eyes were closed tight as your brows furrowed, beads of sweat forming there. Your nipples were erect, and he wanted nothing more than suck on them until they were swollen and red from his assault. 

“Castiel,” you moaned. He felt you contract around his fingers, so he brought his thumb to your clit, rubbing it in circular motions. Your thighs twitched at the action, and you raked your nails down Castiel’s arms, clawing at the material of his jacket. The fire in your abdomen was becoming unbearable, and with a particular deep thrust of Castiel’s fingers everything dissolved into white noise as you could feel the electricity running through your body. The feeling of your walls clenching around his fingers brought Castiel to his own frenzy, and he bit his lip in excitement as he worked you through your bliss. 

Your juices were coating his hand as you slowly came back to be. You were spent, your body melting as Castiel left kisses all over your cheeks, forehead and lips. Slowly, as if you were afraid of the light, you opened your eyes. Castiel was already looking at you. He circled your entrance with his fingers, collecting your wetness before bringing them to his lips. Your mouth fell open before biting you lip as you watched Castiel suck his fingers clean of your juices. The knot in your stomach revived. He smirked when he saw the fire in your eyes.  You pushed him back until the back of his legs hit the bed and he sat down. You stood a foot away, locking eyes with him as you pushed you dress and panties all the down, leaving them on the floor as you stepped out of your heels.

The light from the outside shined on your body as you stood in front of Castiel. You were fully naked in front of him expect for the shining ring on your left hand. Castiel’s face broke in smile as he looked at it. He couldn’t believe that he was able to muster up the courage to propose to you. The thoughts of the future with you was warming his heart, and he couldn’t wait to see what life was holding for you two.

He got up from the bed and took your left hand in his. You watched him as he brought your hand to his face and kissed it. 

“I love you, Y/N,” he said.

You placed your other hand on his chest, sliding it up to his neck and into his hair. You brought your face to his, nuzzling your nose against his.

“I love you, Castiel,” you said.

Sometimes he would doubt himself, think that he is unworthy of your love. Hearing those three little words from you, was the most important thing to Castiel. He brushed his lips against yours, feeling your hot breath on his. Slowly, as if afraid you would disappear, he pressed his lips against yours. You answered immediately, your tongue sliding in. He broke the kiss, his hands slid down your body, putting one behind your back and one in the bend of your knees, and before you could say anything he picked you up bridal style, carrying you to the bed.

You laughed as you ran a hand down his cheek, and he returned the smile. You loved seeing Castiel happy; his smile always filled your heart with warmth.

He laid you down on the bed before starting to take his clothes off. You watched him as he slowly popped each button on his shirt. He could snap his fingers and take everything off himself, but he knew you liked watching him do it himself. 

Your heartbeat picked when the jacket and the shirt dropped on the floor, revealing Castiel’s tan, muscular chest. He felt that, and he smirked as he pulled his pants and boxer down, revealing his erect length, leaking pre-cum at the tip. You looked at it without a shame, licking your lips as you followed the prominent vein on his shaft. 

He climbed up on the bed, kissing your stomach and dipping his tongue into your belly button. You arched your back, your fingers gripping at Castiel’s hair. He moved higher, peppering kisses over you breasts, purposefully missing your nipples. You whined, pushing your chest into him, making him smirk.

“Cas, please,” you said.

He looked up to you, his blue eyes shining bright as he circled his tongue around your nipple. You held your breath as you could feel yourself getting wetter at the action. Finally, he took your nipple in his mouth, sucking on the erect bud. You let out a relieved moan as you dug your hand into the sheets. While he sucked on one of the nipple, his hand worked on the other, tweaking and pulling, making you thrash under him. When he was done, he blew cold air on your wet, sensitive nipple, making your nether quiver. After he gave your other nipple the same treatment, his lips traveled higher, kissing your collarbone, neck, and finally your lips. 

You could feel his erection poking at you and you spread your legs wider, giving Castiel more room to settle between them. He took your hand in his, interlocking your fingers together and settling it by your head. He broke the kiss, looking at your hand in the ring on it, smile appearing on his lips. You turned and looked too, mirroring his expression instantly. He kissed you again, his lips slowly moving against your own as he pushed into you inch by inch. When he was fully sheathed in you, he broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against yours, a groan leaving his lips. You took a moment to get used to the feeling of him inside of you. That was not the first time you had sex, but Castiel was well endowed, and you always had to take a minute to adjust to him. 

After a few seconds, Castiel slid out of you, leaving only the tip in, before slamming back in. A groan left him as he build a steady rhythm which left you a moaning, writhing mess under him. You tried to move in tandem with him, but his moves were so rapid that you could barely keep up with him. Each time he slammed in you, you could feel yourself sinking deeper into the bed. With your free hand, you clawed at his shoulder, raking you nails down his back and leaving red marks. Castiel growled at the slight pain, enjoying the feeling. You hooked your legs around his torso, making him go deeper each time. He could feel you starting to clench around him. Without breaking the pace, he snuck one hand down to your clit, vigorously rubbing it. Your thighs started violently twitching at the contact and you closed your eyes as you threw your head back. 

“Cas, baby,” you moaned, “I’m gonna cum.” You dug your nails into his back as opened your eyes to look at him. His face was flushed and a thin sheet of sweat coated his face and the rest of his body. 

He slammed his lips back to yours, the combination of his thrusts and the finger on your clit bringing you to nirvana. He fell out of the rhythm when he felt your walls spasm around him, and after few more thrusts he cried out as he spilled in you. Your bodies kept moving against each other for a few more seconds before coming to a gradual stop. 

You breathing was frantic as you tried to calm down. You ran your hand up and down Castiel’s back, soothing the red marks that you left on him. After a few seconds Castiel kissed your neck, your jaw, your eyelids, and finally your lips. The kiss was slow, no rush present in your movements. He slipped out of your heat, a small whine leaving your lips at the action, before dropping next to you. He covered your bodies with a blanket before laying his head on the pillow, trying to calm his breathing down. You cozied to his side, putting your head on his chest, feeling how it moved up and down each time he took a breath. 

 

You mindlessly drew pattern on Castiel’s chest while he played with your hair. For a moment, he stopped, and you turned your head to look at him. 

“We should start looking for a dress,” he said before looking at you.

Your lips instantly turned into a huge grin, and you jumped into his hands. He embraced you tightly, inhaling the scent of your hair. He couldn’t wait to call you his wife.

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com


End file.
